


Massage of Lust: The Starlet

by James_Stryker



Series: Massage of Lust [1]
Category: Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Story #1 in the Massage of Lust series. Ally Dawson is slaving away at a massage parlor until she ends up serving a certain blonde haired starlet.





	Massage of Lust: The Starlet

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: A porn star will be mentioned in this story.

It was just another Saturday afternoon in Miami, Florida. Ally Dawson was sitting in front of her desk, writing in her book to keep her occupied while waiting for the next client to enter. Originally, she was supposed to spend the day with her boyfriend Austin but instead he was out on tour. The pretty brunette picked up her phone and looked at the photo of her hunky blonde-haired boyfriend and smiled at it before giving him a call.

“Hello?” Austin answered.

“Hey, honey.” Ally said.

“Oh, hey babe. How are you?” Austin asked.

“I’m just sitting here bored at work. I had to massage some guy who had a whole lot of hair on his back. I had to wash my hands, I mean that guy was…yuck.” Ally said while making a disgusted look.

“Yuck. You know, I should end my tour and visit you. Maybe I could be your next client and you could give me a massage. Maybe a happy ending.” Austin said.

“Austin, don’t be naughty now.” Ally blushed a bit and sighed. “I wish that you were here with me.”

“I know. I’ll be on tour for a couple of months. It’ll go by quick. And when I come home, you might want to surprise me.” Austin said.

“Yeah, I’ll give you a nice little homecoming surprise, a very private one. Hey listen, I have to go right now. I think I see my next client coming in. I’ll call you after I’m finished hanging out with Trish.” Ally said.

“Alright.” Austin nodded. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later. I love you.” Ally said.

“I love you too.” Austin said before hanging up.

After ending the call with Austin, Ally sits her phone down and looked up, noticing a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and slender long legs. The stunningly beautiful blonde had piercing green eyes and she was wearing a black and white floral skirt, a green sweater and a pair of black heels.

“Hi and welcome to Fantasy Massage. How may I help you?” Ally asked.

“Hi, I have an appointment with Ally Dawson.” The beautiful blonde said as she walked up to the desk.

“Yes, that’s me. And you must be my client.” Ally said.

“Liv Rooney.” Liv said as Ally’s jaw dropped in surprise. She could not believe it, Liv Rooney is standing right in front of her.

“Oh, my god! Liv Rooney from the hit show Sing It Loud and Sing It Louder.” Ally said, trying to keep her cool.

“And you must be Austin Moon’s girlfriend. I’ve recognized you in articles about him on Just Jared. You must be a very lucky girl to be dating him.” Liv said.

“Yeah. Well, follow me and let’s step into the massage room.” Ally said as she got up from her desk and led Liv to the massage room.

Liv stepped inside the massage room and looked around the room, taking in the scent of vanilla incense that filled the room. The massage room was well decorated with flowers and new age music was playing on Ally’s iPod. Liv sits her purse down on the couch and looked over at Ally, getting an excellent view of the brunette bending over, taking in the sight of her curvaceous rear.

“God, she is so hot.” Liv thought to herself. 

Ally picked up the white towel and walked over to Liv.

“Well, welcome to my massage room. Um, if you would just like to get undressed, I’ll give you the towel.” Ally said as she hands Liv the towel.

“Oh, no need.” Liv said, pushing the towel away. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, well. It-it’s customary for the towels but it’s your massage. I’m fine with it.” Ally said. 

“I’m comfortable.” Liv said as she crossed her arms over her abdomen, grasping her green sweater from the bottom, pulling it off over her head and laid it on the chair with her purse.

“Okay. Well, just go ahead and get undressed and lay down on the table.” Ally said as she watched Liv stripping out of her clothes.

The stunning blonde starlet looked back at Ally, smiling at her as she undid her zipper at the back of her skirt, pushing the skirt down to her ankles. Ally looked away shyly, blushing a bit after Liv noticed her watching her undress. Liv reached behind her bra, unhooking it and pulled her lacy red panties down to her ankles before sitting down on the massage table to remove her high heels from off of her feet.

“You know, you look like someone that my boyfriend watches. Well, he watched a few of her movies with his best friend.” Ally said.

“Really?” Liv asked as Ally reached down to grab the bottle of coconut oil from the cabinet.

“Yeah. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes and she has a pretty face.” Ally said. “I believe her name is Aaliyah Love. Sure you’re not twins with her?”

“No, I have a twin sister. She’s the jock in the family while I’m the Hollywood starlet in the family.” Liv said after removing the other high heel from off of her foot. 

“Alright, now just lay down on the table and I’ll get started, okay.” Ally said.

The blonde starlet laid facedown on the table as Ally applied the scented massage oil onto her back and went to work on her neck and shoulders. Liv sighed softly from Ally running the tips of her fingers over her soft skin. 

“I’ve been so stressful lately.” Liv said.

“Oh, you poor thing. Well, I’ll try to work all of those knots out.” Ally said as she gently massaged Liv’s shoulders and neck. “You are very tense. Well, you’re in good hands so don’t you worry about anything today.” 

Liv closed her eyes and relaxed as Ally worked her magic touch all over her body as she began to imagine what it would be like to seduce the girlfriend of Austin Moon. The starlet couldn’t help but imagine her lips touching hers, what it would be like to make her cum for her, what it would be like to rub her pussy against her and cumming with her as a soft moan escaped from her lips.

“How does that feel, Liv?” Ally asked.

“Mmm, feels really good. You’re doing a good job, Ally. Have you ever given Austin a massage? Because he seems like a guy who would love your magic touch.” Liv said as Ally’s hands moved down to her curvaceous rump.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first before I did that. Do you want me to go lower?” Ally asked, massaging Liv’s lower back.

“Go right ahead.” Liv said.

With Liv’s approval, Ally continued to move her hands down Liv’s back and gently massaged Liv’s rear, then continued down to her slender long legs, bending her leg up gently and massaged her foot, using her fingers to gently rub the arch of her foot, coating it nicely with coconut massage oil. The pretty brunette applied more oil onto Liv’s feet and massaged them for a bit and made her way back up to Liv’s butt and then back up to her back.

“Alright, now I want you to roll over on your back so that way I can do your front.” Ally said.

“Okay.” Liv said as she rolled over on her back.

Ally gently bit her lip from the amazing sight of Liv’s nude body before squirting a line in between Liv’s C-cup breasts, massaging them gently as Liv closed her eyes and moaned softly while Ally massaged the oil into her breasts. Liv groaned a bit as Ally’s fingertips circled her nipples, tugging at them for a bit as she continued to gently knead them.

“Please don’t get upset with me when I say this but I have to say that your breasts look nice.” Ally said.

“Thanks.” Liv said, blushing.

Ally smiled down at Liv as her hands slid down her stomach and down to her hips, parting her legs open so she can massage her inner thighs as her fingers grazed the outside of her womanhood, making the blonde starlet shudder a bit. Ally’s fingers glided up and down the sides of Liv’s pussy, teasing her a bit, causing Liv to moan some more. That’s when Liv decide to be brave and do the impossible by leaning up and gave the pretty brunette a firm kiss on the lips. Ally’s eyes widened in shock as she stopped what she was doing. The kiss lasted for about five seconds until Ally stepped back, instantly breaking the kiss.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Ally freaked out a bit.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re very sexy and I was enjoying your touch and I just wanted to kiss you. I mean, I haven’t had a lesbian experience with another woman. Okay, I lied. I did have my first lesbian experience with another actress who’s a friend of mine. Her name is South Salamanca.” Liv admitted to Ally.

“Wait, you and South Salamanca?” Ally asked.

“Yeah.” Liv said.

“But I have a boyfriend. I can’t have my first lesbian experience with another woman.” Ally said as Liv slipped her hand underneath the brunette’s shirt, gliding her fingers over her stomach.

“How would Austin feel if he was in the same room with us, watching us? We’ll give him quite a show. But until then, let this be just me and you.” The blonde starlet said as she leaned up to kiss the pretty masseuse.

Ally closed her eyes and kissed Liv back, putting her hand behind the blonde’s head and ran her fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss just to render Liv of her oxygen. The brunette masseuse ran her tongue against the starlet’s strawberry-flavored lips, begging her entrance as she parts her lips open to grant her access to her mouth so she can explore her. After slipping her tongue inside Liv’s mouth, Ally starts to gently massage her tongue with hers and flicking against it as a passionate moan filled the room from the two of them while Liv played with Ally’s bra-covered breasts.

Ally broke the kiss and climbed on top of the massage table to straddle Liv’s lap and grasped her own purple top, lifting it over her head and threw it across the room. Ally then proceeds to reach behind her back to unhook her black silk bra and removed it, revealing her B-cup breasts.

Liv bit her lip and reached up to caress Ally’s breasts gently, making the pretty brunette throw her head back and moan softly from her touch. It was the kind of sensation that made Ally gently grind on Liv’s thigh, making the blonde feel her wetness soaking through her panties. The blonde starlet knew what Ally wanted, and she wanted her.

“Enough teasing, Ally. I want you to eat me out.” Liv said.

“Anything for my client.” Ally winked at Liv.

Ally leaned down to kiss and lick the center of Liv’s throat before moving back up to kiss Liv on the lips again.

“It’s okay. I’ll take good care of you.” Ally whispered seductively in Liv’s ear.

Liv nodded as Ally began to go to work on her by leaving a trail of kisses down to her breasts, taking one of those luscious mounds in her mouth and gave her a tantalizing lick around her right nipple while using her free hand to play with her left breast. Liv moaned softly and bit her lip gently as she watched Ally teasing her nipple with her tongue while rubbing the other with her thumb, making her groan from how highly sensitive her nipples were. Wanting to up the pleasure factor, Ally stopped rubbing and licking Liv’s erect pink nipples and began to pinch them gently, surprising Liv because she loved having her nipples pinched.

“Does my client like that?” Ally asked.

“Mmm, I love it.” Liv said, groaning again as she reached behind Ally’s back and undid the zipper on the back of her black skirt.

Ally pinched a little bit more until she felt Liv’s hands caressing her breasts. The blonde starlet wasted no time in massaging and squeezing the masseuse’s tits, making Ally moan from the feeling. Now, she wished that Austin was in the room with them so he can enjoy the hot lesbo session that’s going on in front of him. As they stopped fondling with each other’s breasts, Ally climbed off of Liv and pulled her skirt down along with her soaked panties while stepping out of her black flats, leaving her completely naked in front of Liv. The pretty brunette climbed back on top of the massage table and spreads Liv’s legs wide, giving her an excellent view of her trimmed pussy, rubbing it for a bit before leaning down to lick her dripping wet slit.

“Oh, my god. That feels so good.” Liv giggled and moaned at the same time as Ally smiled cutely at her while she licked around her slit.

“Mmm, you taste good.” Ally said.

“You’re enjoying it?” Liv moaned.

“Yeah.” Ally said.

The pretty brunette ran her tongue up and down Liv’s wet slit, kissing it and taking her clit in her mouth and gently sucking on it, enjoying the intoxicating smell coming from her. Liv moaned a bit louder and grasped her own breasts, playing with them for a bit as Ally lapped at her pussy, flicking her tongue against her clit, making Liv giggle from the feeling at how sensitive her pussy is. Ally licked a bit faster, looking up at Liv and gazed deeply into her pretty emerald green eyes. Liv’s arched her back high off of the massage table when Ally dipped her tongue in and out of her core.

“Mmm, yeah. Oh, yeah.” Liv moaned, gripping the massage table tightly.

Ally continued her oral assault on Liv as the blonde starlet felt some pressure building deep, knowing that she was getting close to her breaking point.

“AHHHHH! Ally! I’m gonna cum. I’M GONNA CUM!” Liv cried out as she came all over Ally’s face and in her mouth. Ally kept licking Liv’s pussy, enjoying the sweet nectar that leaked out of her.

Ally gave the blonde’s pussy one big wet lick and kissed her way back up to Liv’s lips, slipping her tongue inside the blonde’s mouth and moved it against her tongue. Liv moaned into the kiss as she enjoyed tasting herself all over Ally’s tongue.

“I want you to sit on my face, Ally. Let me taste you.” Liv said.

Ally crawled up to Liv’s face, straddling her face to give her a view of her hairless pussy.

“Wow, you have the most beautiful shaved pussy.” Liv said as Ally blushed. 

The blonde starlet gripped the brunette masseuse’s thighs and ran her tongue up and down her dripping wet slit, licking her clit faster than her. Ally was surprised that Liv was amazing at oral sex. Ally threw her head back and moaned loudly as she looked down at the blonde, watching her work her oral assault on her. Her hand found it’s way down to the starlet’s pussy, rubbing her clit as she rides her tongue. Ally starts gyrating and popping her curvy ass all over Liv’s pretty face. Liv gripped Ally’s thighs, plunging her wet tongue in and out of the innocent brunette’s sweet pink walls, tasting a bit of her cum, indicating that she was close to cumming. 

“AHHHH! LIV! Make me cum all over….all over your pretty face.” Ally moaned as Liv continued to eat her out, causing the brunette to cum hard all over the starlet’s face, spraying her tongue and mouth with her sweet, sugary nectar.

Ally climbed off of Liv’s face and sat down on the massage table in front of Liv. The two crossed their legs towards one another, positioning themselves in the scissoring position as Ally starts rubbing her pussy against Liv’s slick heat nice and slow. Liv moaned loudly as Ally rubbed her clit against hers, gazing deeply into her beautiful brown eyes while moving her hand towards her breasts to play with them. Ally smiled at Liv, feeling her grab her waist to match her thrusts, grinding hard into each other.

“Yeah, you like that? You like it when I’m fucking you?” Liv asked as Ally nodded in response.

The blonde starlet grabbed Ally’s ass cheeks as they continue to grind into each other’s sweet spots hard and fast.

“Oh, my god…” Ally moaned out.

“Yeah. Mmm, you want to cum with me? Huh? You want to cum all over my pussy, Ally?” Liv asked.

“Yeah.” Ally moaned.

As they reached their breaking point, both Ally and Liv came at the same time, squirting their juices all over each other. Their hips started shaking, their bodies were quaking with Ally jerking her hips against Liv before lying down on her back to catch her breath.

In a way for Ally to describe her first lesbian experience with another woman, it would be incredible.

“Thank you for the massage, Ally.” Liv said after she climbed off of the massage table and grabbed the towel to cover herself up.

“No problem.” Ally said as she kissed Liv before watching her get dressed.

Best. Day. Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> And that was Massage of Lust: The Starlet. Man! That was one hell of a massage from Ally and some steamy action between Ally and Liv. I hope you enjoyed this story and there will be more to come in the series. Anyway, next time before I work on the next story in the Massage of Lust series, you the reviewer get to pick the next smutty one-shot for the Pretty Little Liars fandom that I’ll be working on next. Here are the choices:
> 
> Who’s Better?: Haleb or Spaleb? (Hanna/Caleb/Spencer)  
> In Need of Company (Emily/Alison)  
> Hanna’s Secret Fantasy (Hanna/Caleb)  
> His Two Girls (Hanna/Spencer)  
> The Best of Me (Toby/Spencer)  
> Under the Covers (Spencer/Detective Marco Furey)  
> Dominating Aria (Ezra/Aria)  
> Rekindling the Flame (Hanna/Caleb)  
> Hanaria Sleepover (Hanna/Aria)  
> Spencer’s First Experience (Spencer/Aria)
> 
> Which story would you like to read next? After the Pretty Little Liars story, it’s story number 2 in the Massage of Lust series and it’s a boy/girl one. Which one would you like for me to work on after the Pretty Little Liars story?
> 
> Massage of Lust: The Bet (Hanna/Caleb, Pretty Little Liars)  
> Massage of Lust: The Foot Job (Jade/Beck, Victorious)  
> Massage of Lust: Massaging Boing (Josh/Maya, Girl Meets World)  
> Massage of Lust: Her Best Friend’s Boyfriend (Lucas/Maya, Girl Meets World)  
> Massage of Lust: Xander’s Surprise (Shelby/Xander, Best Friends Whenever/Bunk’d)  
> Massage of Lust: A Brother’s Touch (Ethan/Rachel, Stuck in the Middle)
> 
> Feel free to take your pick and don’t forget to review this story. I’ll see you guys next time for the next Pretty Little Liars story. Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
